Battle of Ryouyou
The Battle of Ryouyou was a large battle between Qin and Zhao during Qin's invasion of Zhao’s western region during their Gyou campaign in 236 B.C. Qin forces where represented by the Yo Tan Wa Army aided by the Heki Army, whereas Zhao was defending with Ryouyou Army aided by the Quanrong resident of Ryouyou. Location The battle started 300 Li southwest to the Shukai Plains and then moved to Ryouyou City. Background Seeing that the original plan that Shou Hei Kun drew up to take Gyou would be impossible, Ou Sen sent the Yo Tan Wa Army to cover their backs against the Kou Son Ryuu led army of 90,000. Ou Sen then decided to take 9 small cities and flood Gyou with refugees, forcing Zhao to fight Qin on his terms. Ou Sen then sent Heki with 10,000 men along with rations for 10 days to Yo Tan Wa. As a response to this, Ri Boku sent Shun Sui Ju to lead the 90,000 army against Yo Tan Wa. When Shun Sui Ju arrived at the battlefield he had the Zhao Army retreat to the City of Ryouyou for additional reinforcements, pushing their numbers over 100,000. The Battle 1st Day Yo Tan Wa started the battle by charging upon the then Kou Son Ryuu led Army. Despite the disadvantage of having a fewer number of men, it resulted in heavy casualties for the Zhao Army. Later Heki was seen on the battlefield shortly after Shun Sui Ju arrived with a few dozen calvary, dragging some mountain men in front of Yo Tan Wa’s Headquarters. He then had the mountain men repeatedly stabbed and pointing to Yo Tan Wa. When the Yo Tan Wa Army chased after him he went through the ongoing battlefield to the Zhao Headquarters. At the headquarters he told Kou Son Ryuu that he will do a full scale withdrawal of the whole army to lure the Yo Tan Wa and Heki’s armies to Ryouyou City. As the Qin armies followed Zhao they noticed that the terrain had changed slightly. Soon after, Mountain Men from the Ryouyou City charged at Qin. Shunmen and his tribes intercepted them but the Mountain Men overpowered them. As Yo Tan Wa saw her army being overpowered by the sudden reinforcements, she ordered her troops to fall back. While Yo Tan Wa was retreating she noticed a mountain and had the Mera, Tara and Con tribes follow her while the rest of the army continued withdrawing with the Heki Army. Yo Tan Wa and company charged up the mountain, taking the hill, and used archers to kill the mountain men who were overpowering her army. When the mountain men tried to take the mountain back they were killed by Yo Tan Wa descending from the mountain. The withdrawing Yo Tan Wa Army and Heki Army then reformed a line since Yo Tan Wa set up a new rallying point. The evening ended with Ba Jio being evenly matched with Goba, and Yo Tan Wa being enraged at the first day's results. 2nd Day The second day was more even than the first. The king of the Mountain Men was in Ryouyou Rozo, talking to his brothers Goba, Bunen and Tork about how they went easier on the Yo Tan Wa Army to get a good gauge on their strengths and weaknesses. They determined they needed to watch out for Ba Jio, the Feego Tribe and the Mera Tribe. But the one who stood out the most was the unit led by Yo Tan Wa. Rozo told them to back off and proclaimed he will kill her and that he has not been this excited in a long time. Goba then asked about Shun Sui Ju's whereabouts. Rozo told him that he left first thing in the morning for somewhere outside the battlefield. Meanwhile Shun Sui Ju was with two soldiers, confirming something about the Heki Army. Shun Sui Ju was shown later that night using an underground tunnel to burn the Heki Army's rations. 3rd Day Heki charged upon the Quanrong troops with heavy casualties, and his request for supplies was not reached because the messengers were killed by Zhao battalions. 4th-7th Day The battle was a back and forth battle, with neither gaining ground. Also, since the Heki Army's supplies were running out, Yo Tan Wa was forced to share her supplies with him, earning the other tribes' ire. 8th Day The role of the Heki Army on the eighth day was reduced to self-defense, Yo Tan Wa's tribesmen had to give their share of food, and infighting was rife. For this reason, Yo Tan Wa summoned all the tribe leaders for a meeting. She suggested killing 3 Quanrong commanders and deliberately inflict themselves heavy casualties, to conserve their remaining supplies. Katari, Feego King, and Ba Jio would lead the 3 armies against Quanrong. Heki also volunteered to lead his army in the battle. Yo Tan Wa agreed and made Heki one of the key army commanders instead of Katari. 9th Day The ninth day started with the Heki Army's 10,000 men, which comprised of 5,000 from his personal army, and 5,000 from the Mera Tribe and 12 other tribes. They would attack the Bunen Army of 15,000+ men while Feego King would face Tork's army of 20,000 and Ba Jio would face Goba's army of 20,000. Yo Tan Wa meanwhile summoned the Enshu Tribe's Chieftain Enpo. Heki used his heavy shield troops and archers to cut down as many Quanrong horsemen and repair the defense holes left by their charges. He also commanded Mera Tribe's cavalry to charge against the Quanrong detachment. Then Ba Jio and Danto started their own battles. The battle reports as follows: Bajio's army that was initially bucked under Goba's first wave, stood their ground and pushed their enemies thanks to Tajifu's unit. Feego King's tribe was also having progress, despite heavy casualties. Heki Army are having their enemies pushed the farthest. With even though their strength was evenly matched, their ferocity was stronger. Bunen's HQ was near reach by Heki Army itself. But upon reaching the HQ, Bunen's elite troops one-sidedly kills Heki's men, and himself was cornered when the Mera Tribe arrived. But Bunen called his archers and fire on both Mera Tribe and his men. Gallery Category:Battles Category:Warfare Category:Article stubs Category:Qin Category:Zhao